femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Pagola (Jane)
Lola Pagola (Suzanne Daniellle) is a villainess in the first season (1982) of "Jane". She appeared in four of the five episodes in the season. The second season which aired in 1984 is often referred to as "Jane in the Desert" to distinguish it from the first season. Lola was replaced as the villain in season 2 with her sister Pola Pagola (Fiona Henley). The series was an semi animation comedy spy film, that was reminiscent of the Daily Mirror newspaper comic strip. The series was eventually adapted to the big screen in 1987 with "Jane and the Lost City". Lola was referred in the first episode of season one in name only. The first episode provided some background of Jane (Glynis Barber) who was the hero in the series. Jane was is known for foiling the enemy agents as well as losing her clothing and providing plenty of pin-up material. She has a constant companion, a weiner dog named Fritz. Jane was hired by Col. Henry (Robin Bailey), also known as X, to be his secretary. He tells her to meet him at the supposedly haunted Ghastly Grange, where it is said Nazi spies are attempting to steal national defense plans. Once there she was introduced to the butler Tombs (Max Wall) and led to her room. After witnessing a breakin during the middle of the night, she was unable to find out any information. Episode 1.2 The next morning, she was introduced to Maj. Dunlightly (Leonard Trolley) at the breakfast table. She and the Colonel take off to meet Professor Donner (John Rapely) at the train station. They pass a lady on the side of the road, with the hood up. Upon stopping they discover it to be Lola Pagola, Profesor Donner's assistant. She is in need to getting to Ghastly Grange, so the Colonel went with her while Jane was left with the task of meeting the Professor. The Professor never showed, and Jane struggled to make it back to Ghastly Grange on her own. She found a lipstick cartridge in the woods along the way, and thought it might be a clue to the break-in the previous night. The next morning, Jane was beginning to get her feel of the shapely Lola. Especially when Lola called her "sweetie". In town, Jane was able to find that the lipstick was a French model named "Flaming Rapture", and had been out of circulation since the beginning of the war. On the way back, she ripped her dress on the fence while trying to get away from an aggressive soldier named Georgie Porgie (Dean Allen). She was forced to go the rest of the way in her white lingerie. Luckily she was able to borrow a coat for a field scarecrow. Episode 1.3 Back at the Grange, the Professor was located, and Lola called Jane blind and stupid for not seeing him at the train station. At cocktails that night, Lola told the Professor that "luckily the Colonel doesn't suspect anything....but I don't trust that girl. We will have to get her out of the way." With that said, and evil smile came across the face of the lovely Lola. The Colonel and Georgie Porgie were engaged in a game of billiards as Jane prepared herself in her room. She told Fritz, that she has noticed that the Colonel has gone gaga over Lola Pagola. She thought that perhaps the flaming rapture lipstick would take his mind off of her. Just then, Georgie told the Colonel that he has heard the German spy wears a specific flavor of lipstick, and that is why he has been going around the village kissing all the girls. Jane dropped the lipstick after putting it on, and a secret message popped out of the base. It read "13 8 40 U666", which obviously was a coded message. Jane was able to figure out that the 13 8 40 was tomorrow's date. Now all she had to do was figure out the U666. After Georgie kissed Jane, he immediately announced that Jane was the spy he was looking for, since she had the flavor of lipsitck on that gave it away. Lola was more than happy to chime in that if she is a spy, she should be shot. With Jane confined to her room, Lola was able to get cozy with the Colonel. Georgie informed the Colonel that he would be headed to the Tower of London with Jane first thing in the morning. Jane saw a signal coming from the grounds out to sea, and figured it was a spy. She therefore, shimmied down the wall of the mansion in her lingerie to get a closer look. However, she lost her grip and fell down. She was rescued by Georgie and taken to the study to recover on the couch. Episode 1.4 The next morning, Geogie led his prisoner down to the train station. With the help of Fritz distracting Georgie, she was able to reach inside, get the keys and unlock herself. Then she hancuffed him to a pole, so she could figure out who the spy really was. On the way back to the Grange, she again saw the signals going out to sea. Looking out in the water, she found a U-Boat with the identification of U666 on it. This was the plans for the German invasion. Falling down the cliff, she located a smugglers cave. Upon further inspection she found boxes of British uniforms and weapons, and Tombs tied up. The cave led to a secret entrance back to the Grange. Back at the grange, she overheard Lola in the garden with the Professor, telling him that she would keep the Colonel occupied, while he could open the safe and steal the plans. The Colonel received a phone call from Georgie, warning him that Jane had escaped, and he feared that she might be headed back to the mansion. The Colonel then saw a light coming from the study, and caught the Professor having opened up the safe. However, Lola then entered the room with pistol in hand and took the plans for herself. However, Jane rushed in from behind and the anticipated catfight ensued. After a brief struggle for the gun, Jane was able to land a couple of nice upper cuts to Lola, the last of which made her crumble to the ground. Jane pounced on top of Lola, knocked her gun out of her hands, and now a wrestling match took place. Lola was able to turn the tables on Jane, and while straddling her was about to provide some knockout punches of her own. However, Jane provided a gut blow that quickly made Lola fall backward. Jane attempted to help the Colonel with his struggle with the Professor, but she hit the Colonel with a vase instead. Seeing the plans on the ground, she swiped them up and ran out of the room, jumping over the gorgeous Lola in the process. Jane ran up the stairs, but seeing Private Smith (Olive Mantle) at the top, she quickly reversed course, sliding down the banister. She ended up crashing at the base of the stairs with the Professor and Lola standing over her. Lola told the Professor to get the plans from her, and when she stuffed them down her bra, he hesitated. As a result, Lola reached down grabbed her dress and ripped it from the top up and over her head. Lola then ordered Schmidt, which was the real identification of Private Smith. The colonel entered the room with an elephant gun, and forced the German's to drop their weapons. While Jane was using the phone to call headquarters, the Colonel got surprised by having his wife (Nancy Nevinson) drop by. This startled the Colonel and he shot up into the air. In the process, Lola and the spies were able to once again get the upper hand. Lola had the British tied and and placed on the ground. She then informed them while pointing her pistol, that within 15 minutes, she would have soldiers of the Third Reich invade the premises. While Lola began singing a tune with the the name Lola in it, the Colonel got reprimanded for being tied up back to back with a half naked girl (Jane). Episode 1.5 Tombs was able to knock the Professor out with a blow to the head with a shouvel. He then mistook Georgie for a German spy and knocked him out temporarily. Tombs was able to fill Georgie in on all that had gone by. Fritz the dog helped release the rope that was being used to tie Jane and the Colonel. They made their way back to the study, where Schmidt and Lola were looking for another code book. Once again, the German's were captured. Down at the sea, Georgie and Tombs used a cars headlamps to shine out on the German U-Boat. With the lights on, the British outpost was able to fire upon it and destroy it. With the sound of guns, Lola tried to tell the Colonel and Jane that it was proof that the invasion had started. However, Jane didn't believe her, and kept on pointing her pistol at the beautiful woman. When Georgie ran inside to let the Colonel that the U-Boat had been sunk, Lola used this time of distraction to her advantage. She grabbed a tall vase from the bookshelf and hurled it at Jane. Fortunately, Jane ducked and the vase knocked out Georgie. Lola used this opportunity to run out of the study and make her getaway. Trivia *Suzanne Danielle appeared as a Serving Girl in the 1980 sci-fi film "Flash Gordon". *Suzanne Danielle appeared as serial killer Natalie Bell in the 1980 episode "Carpathian Eagle" from the British TV series, "Hammer House of Horror". *The character of Lola Pagola was played by Maud Adams in the 1987 British comedy "Jane and the Lost City. Gallery screenshot_1383.jpg screenshot_1384.jpg screenshot_1385.jpg screenshot_1386.jpg screenshot_1387.jpg screenshot_1388.jpg screenshot_1389.jpg screenshot_1390.jpg screenshot_1391.jpg screenshot_1392.jpg screenshot_1393.jpg screenshot_1394.jpg screenshot_1395.jpg screenshot_1396.jpg screenshot_1397.jpg screenshot_1398.jpg screenshot_1399.jpg screenshot_1400.jpg screenshot_1401.jpg screenshot_1402.jpg screenshot_1403.jpg screenshot_1404.jpg screenshot_1405.jpg screenshot_1406.jpg 2foixw.gif screenshot_1407.jpg screenshot_1408.jpg screenshot_1410.jpg screenshot_1411.jpg screenshot_1413.jpg screenshot_1414.jpg screenshot_1415.jpg screenshot_1416.jpg screenshot_1417.jpg screenshot_1418.jpg 2foj4e.gif screenshot_1419.jpg screenshot_1420.jpg screenshot_1421.jpg screenshot_1422.jpg screenshot_1423.jpg screenshot_1424.jpg screenshot_1425.jpg screenshot_1426.jpg 2foj8u.gif screenshot_1427.jpg Category:1980s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Clothing Damage Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fur Category:Garter Belt Category:High Heels Category:Jealous Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nazi Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Seamed Stockings Category:Smoker Category:Spy Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Villain Song Category:Fate: Karma Houdini